Mother of mine
by Donakiko
Summary: AU What would have happened if a kunoichi came back after a long term mission? How would this have affected the events? and how the hell did Tsuki end up being the mother for the two most troublesome boys in the history of Konoha?
1. Chapter 1

Okay this is a story plan. If you want me to update then review and vote on the poll on my page.

Other than that, enjoy! oh and if I got the ages for some of them mixed up can you tell me? Thanks!

Warning: Contains KakaIru references which I just HAD to include ^-^'

* * *

Mother of mine

AU What would have happened? If a kunoichi came back after a long-term mission and found out how the leaf jinchuuriki was being treated. What if she took matters into her own hands?

* * *

The Third signed his last paper of the day, another building permit for some company to buy the area where the Kyuubi destroyed and make it into who knows what.

1 year on from the death of the fourth Hokage and Kushina and the village is still recovering. Some of the people in mourning over lost loved ones, others filled with determination to return the hidden leaf to its glory. Though most…

Most were filled with bitter hate.

But that hate was no longer directly addressed to the nine tailed beast. It was directed at the new Jinchuuriki…the fourth Hokage's son, Naruto.

What else could he have done?

If he put Naruto in the orphanage then the villagers could harm him and he was already aware that the owner of the orphanages mother was killed during the attack. Putting him in an apartment under ANBU supervision was the only option. He'll understand when he's older that it was for the best.

The third groaned and dropped his head into his hands, elbows on the table. What would happen when he's older? Naruto would begin to wonder about his parents and he couldn't possibly tell him the truth. If he did…Naruto would be in danger.

BANG!

The Hokage lifted his head to the sound to find the door lying on the ground with a crack in its centre.

He heaved a sigh, only one person insisted on taking their anger out on his poor door.

"Yes Tsuki?" He stared at the kunoichi who was walking towards his desk.

She had long black hair that was tied back and plaited down her back, ending at her waist. She wore a plain red sleeveless Chinese top with black three quarter length bottoms and black shoes, a blue thigh bag on her right leg. A Ninjato with a black hilt was tucked into her black, near invisible, belt. But what struck the third as strange were her moss green eyes, while they were usually filled with happiness and a mischievous little twinkle, they were now filled with uncontrolled anger…

…anger that was directed at him.

"Don't 'yes Tsuki?' ME!" She shouted, taking out a kunai and slamming it blade first into the paper he had signed. "What the hell is your problem?"

Sarutobi leaned back in his padded chair "Explain"

"I was on my way here with the mission report from the sand and guess what I find?" She spat, words laced with venom. "I find four men having to be suppressed by ANBU while a fifth was climbing into an apartment block!"

Sarutobi's heart dropped, he was sure Naruto would be safe with the ANBU watching him. Damn the villagers were getting smart.

"I climbed after that man to see what he was doing and I find him, Kunai out, about to stab a baby that was lying sleeping in a crib!" She pulled the kunai out of the desk with barely an effort "What in the name of Kage is going on?"

"And what of Naruto?" The third asked, ignoring her last question.

Tsuki seemed to be caught off guard for a moment before realising that Naruto must have been the baby's name "He was crying when I 'dealt with' the asshole that was about to kill him…but I got him back to sleep again"

The Hokage cringed slightly when he remembered Tsuki's previous methods of 'dealing with'. But immediately was replaced with a slight shock "You got him back to sleep?"

Tsuki shrugged "Yea, why?"

"Getting that boy to sleep is practically an A-ranked mission" Hokage stated.

"Well he went to sleep pretty easy for me?" She tilted her head to the side and shrugged again "Maybe he was just tired"

"Back to your earlier question. I understand that you were on a long term mission in the sand village, but I'm sure you heard of the death of the fourth and the Kyuubi attack?"

Tsuki scoffed "Kinda hard not to when my mission was surveillance and the entire sand was talking about it"

"Well before his death, Minato sealed the Kyuubi into the boy you saved. The villagers see him as if he were the demon itself"

"That's ridiculous!" Tsuki yelled "Idiotic, stupid and all around insane. They can't honestly blame that boy. He can barely even say his first words yet! Let alone kill!"

"I'm afraid not all the people see things through your eyes" Hokage groaned as he placed his elbows on the table, interlinking his fingers and resting his chin on them.

"Well then, if you can't change the morons views then the boy should be better protected from their attacks!"

"And what do you think the ANBU where there for?"

"Being a disgrace, cause that's all they were!" Tsuki sighed heavily, letting out some tension "He should have parents, someone to look after him and be there 24/7 as a last line of defence if they aren't shinobi and if they are then all the better"

"Do you have any suggestions, if so I would love to hear them"

Tsuki tilted her head away, appearing to be observing the wall rather than meeting the thirds intense gaze.

"Give him a mother at least, someone who will look after him" She said simply, gaze still on the wall.

Sarutobi thought for a moment. If Naruto was adopted it would solve his worries about Naruto asking about his parents in the future…but who would honestly be suitable enough to protect, care and love the bo-

"Good night Hokage-sama"

Sarutobi was brought out of his thoughts and looked to see the end of Tsuki's black plait vanishing out the doorway. He could think about this tonight. At least Tsuki had given him some extremely valuable ideas he could use…if he could figure out how to use them…

~/\~

Tsuki plunged her hands into her pockets as she walked the near deserted streets of Konoha. Her thoughts drifting back to the boy who's life she had saved. It felt good to be home. Even though she was only 14 she was already a chuunin, and a pretty damn good one she'd add. Her hand brushed against the smooth wooden surface of a small object, she clenched her fist around it and pulled it out in front of her. Stopping in her walk. She opened her palm, revealing the white half of a yin-yang pendant her best friend had given to her.

A rare smirk grace Tsuki's face as she made a mental note to pay him a visit soon, now that she was back.

Small and smooth, she thought as she rubbed her thumb across it.

_Just like that little baby when I stroked his face to get him to sleep._

Tsuki raised her head and looked around, seeing Ichiraku's ramen stand and there, just down the street from the popular restaurant, was her apartment.

Suddenly the mood in the air changed as she tensed. The light in her apartment was on…

…and a shadow walked past the window.

Tsuki reached down into her thigh belt and pulled out a kunai. She based the chakra down in her feet before kicking off the dusty path and up the three stories to the middle window, crashing through it and hitting the shadow, they rolled into the kitchen table before Tsuki managed to pin the intruder beneath her, her kunai pressed against their throat.

"Nice to see you too" The intruder said, completely calm.

Tsuki's eyes lit up with remembrance as she looked down at the boy who she was currently kneeling on top of. _Looks like I won't have to pay him a visit after all,_ She thought, getting off of the 12 year old and standing up, holding out her hand. "Sorry Iruka. But next time you break into someone's home, remember this"

Iruka took the hand and pulled himself to his feet, rubbing his neck with one hand and laughing nervously. "I heard you were coming back tonight and well" He shrugged and looked around "Here I am"

Tsuki sighed, shaking her head with a slight smile gracing her face, then in a moment, it was gone. "And to what do I owe the pleasure?" she said threateningly.

Iruka looked at her in a slight shock "I just thought…well that you could….you know…use some company, but if I'm not welcome then I could just-"

"Iru" Tsuki said, punching his arm and laughing "shut up, I was just kidding. You're always welcome here and you know it"

Iruka let out a long sigh "I hate it when you do that"

"Well you make it too easy" Tsuki said simply, stepping past her friend and over to the kitchen area of her apartment "So I take it the fact that you're here has nothing to do with wanting to raid my ramen stores?"

Iruka chuckled "Not this time Tsuki…" Iruka's expression darkened "I need to ask you something"

Tsuki, sensing the change in the atmosphere, closed the cabinet she had opened and placed the pot of instant ramen back on the counter "What is it?"

"Did you save the jinchuuriki?" Iruka asked, sitting down in one of the chairs of the small dining table.

Tsuki sighed "A man was gonna kill him, he's just a baby-"

"-One that's harbouring a monster" Iruka argued, crossing his arms on the dining table.

Tsuki turned sharply to face him, her black plait swinging around her "You make it sound like he had a choice"

Iruka shook his head "I know the kid isn't to blame for the things the demon did but…."

"Iru" Tsuki whispered, walking over the the kitchen table and sitting down in the opposite chair, placing a hand on Iruka's arm "I know how you're feeling, but think of it like this…if someone killed that boy, the Kyuubi would be released-"

"Then we could destroy the Kyuubi" Iruka said suddenly.

"You know we can't, besides, if we did what do you think the other shinobi villages would think?"

"They'd think that we'd removed a problem from all their minds" Iruka said, shrugging slightly.

"no" Tsuki told him, causing Iruka to look up in confusion "If we did have the power to destroy the nine tails…they'd fear us, think that we're too powerful and if they all agree on it, they could see us as a threat. If we destroyed the nine tails then we're more than powerful enough to destroy the other villages, they'd see that and join together to destroy us. It would lead to a massacre, all the men, women and children in the village would either be killed or interrogated for the secrets we used to defeat the Kyuubi and our village would be a legacy that children would learn about in history…"

Iruka blinked at Tsuki "You really are pessimistic, you do know that right?"

Tsuki looked up to the ceiling and pursed her lips in a mock thinking way "Hm…I prefer to call it 'thinking of a worst case scenario' That way I can prepare for it"

Iruki raised an eye brow and rolled his eyes "Call it what you like, you're still the most pessimistic person I know"

Tsuki looked back at him and put on a teasing smile, the mischievous twinkle returning to her moss green eyes "Oh, even more than your boyfriend?" She burst out in genuine laughter at Iruka's red face.

"He's not my boyfriend!" He defended.

"Oh" Tsuki breathed, wiping a tear from her face "But you SO wish he was"

Iruka pouted at her which caused Tsuki's laughter to return again.

"Relax Iru" She said, slapping his arm "I'm just teasing. See, you really do make it to easy. How is Kakashi anyway?"

Iruka sighed, glad of the change of subject. He opened his mouth to reply but shut it when his gaze turned to the doorway "Why not ask him yourself?"

Tsuki's eyebrows pressed together in confusion before she placed her forearm on the back of the chair and turned her upper body around to see the 15 year old jōnin leaning against the now open doorway with a hand in his pocket and a fixed gaze on the two. "Hey"

"Hey Hatake, haven't seen you in a while" Tsuki greeted as Kakashi entered the room.

"I've been busy" He said in a low voice, pulling out another chair from the table and sitting down between the two.

"Really, cause last I heard you'd completed an A ranked mission with the fastest recorded time in history" Tsuki said, giving Kakashi a knowing look and knowing that if she didn't keep up the conversation then they would fall into an awkward silence.

Kakashi casually shrugged in response while Iruka eyed him with shock.

"You what?" Iruka suddenly turned confused and eyes Tsuki "How'd you hear about that, you just got back?"

Tsuki smirked and reached forward to take a Sakuranbo from the small ornate bowl in the centre of the table "I like to stay informed Iruka, you know gathering intelligence is my strong point" She said, placing the cherry in her mouth and closing her teeth around the thin stem before pulling it out and flicking it into the bin.

Iruka shook his head and laughed slightly "I really have no idea how you do that"

Tsuki rolled her eyes at her friends obliviousness "I looked at the Hokage's papers on the desk dumbass"

Even Kakashi chuckled at the mock hurt expression on the youngest's face.

Tsuki looked around at them both. They both had something to do with that boy she'd saved. _Maybe they can help_, she thought. She cleared her throat and the effect was instant. They both turned their immediate attention to her.

"Kakashi, how much did you hear me say to Iruka while you were eavesdropping?"

Kakashi focused his gaze on the table, not even bothering to deny the eavesdropping. "You were talking about Sensei's kid"

Tsuki gulped, now was the hard part. "Yea. I asked the third about it and…I have an idea"

The two boys looked up at her in complete confusion.

"What do you mean 'an idea'?" Iruka asked.

Tsuki took a deep breath "I asked Hokage about giving the bo-Naruto, a family. The entire village, bar a few, are against him and would rather see him dead than take him in. So the idea of him being adopted is unlikely"

Kakashi scoffed "That's an understatement"

Tsuki shot him a quick glare before shutting her eyes and preparing herself for their reaction. "I know what it's like to grow up an orphan. You two do as well, we can't let the kid go through that"

"And what do you propose we do, it's not like we can adopt him…" Iruka trailed off as he put the pieces together.

"We can't…but one of us can" Kakashi whispered absentmindedly but loud enough for the other two to hear.

Tsuki nodded "I also told the third that…if he can't give him parents…at least give him a mother"

Tsuki cringed as Kakashi and Iruka's eyes snapped over to her in shock, their brains figuring out what she's planning.

"Tsuki you're not thinking-"

"Yea Iru, I am. That baby, he's barley a kid…he needs to grow up with someone to love him. And I'll be damned if I let that kid go through the same things we did"

"Tsuki, you're not seriously thinking about taking in Minato-sensei's kid?" Kakashi asked, his one visible eye wide and non-believing.

"Sorry Kaka, but I am"

Kakashi shook his head, ignoring the nickname he had protested against her giving him for years. "You're too young, Hokage-sama would never allow it-"

"I've been looking after myself for years and I've turned out just fine Hatake" She protested.

"This isn't looking after yourself Tsuki. This is totally different, You're taking on the responsibility for another life!" Iruka pointed out.

Tsuki shrugged. "Look guys, I haven't really planned how I'm gonna do this. All I know is that I'm not gonna let Naruto grow up alone and that's the bottom line"

Kakashi sighed heavily and ran a hand through his silver hair "You're too stubborn for your own good"

"I learned from the best" Tsuki smiled at him.

Iruka shook his head "You're seriously think about this?"

"I'm not thinking about it, I'm doing it"

Iruka nodded, clenching his hand into a fist and holding it out in to the two. "Then you have my support with it, no matter how crazy it is"

Tsuki smiled even wider and clenched her own fist, bringing it out to meet Iruka's.

Kakashi groaned at the two "You two'll be the death of me. But, I'm with you" He ended, holding out his fist.

All as one, the three fist bumped.

* * *

So, whatcha think?

Review if you want me to continue, I have BIG plans for this story


	2. Chapter 2

Tsuki snapped awake instantly. Turning her attention to the alarm clock beside her bed.

Exactly 6:50am. 2 minutes before her alarm went off.

Tsuki lifted her head from the mattress and noticed that she didn't have her pillow. Leaning over the edge of the bed, she saw it there, misshapen with punch marks and halfway across the room. Deciding it wasn't worth the trouble of moving for, Tsuki leaned back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

Her room was simple. Just one bed beside a window, a bedside table, wardrobe and a bookcase. Simple, just the way she liked it. The apartment was her only source of normality in her life as a kunoichi, the only normal thing in her life. Nothing else was normal.

Her friends, being Kakashi and Iruka mainly, were complete weirdoes at times. Her job included going away from the village on long term trips for observation, meaning that when she came back she'd had to restock her ramen and throw out any out of date ones…

_**BLEEEEPPPP!**_

Tsuki kicked the covers off on reflex when the alarm blared in the silent room, cutting her out of her thoughts as sharply as a katana.

She sighed and punched the alarm with a little more force than necessary, causing the numbers to flicker before the alarm died.

Tsuki sighed and ran her hands over her face.

"Come on Tsuki" She told no one in particular "The day's not gonna wait on you to get your tired butt out of bed" She heaved herself up on her elbows and swung herself around, placing her feet onto the cool wooden floor. She brushed down her orange t-shirt and mint blue shorts before rubbing the last of the sleep from her eyes.

She ran her hand down the side of her sleep and tangled it in the silky midnight black hair, noticing that it reached her hips when it wasn't in a plait.

_I really should get it cut sometime._ She then thought differently. _Mom was proud of how long my hair grew…It's staying like this._

Tsuki yawned and stretched her arms above her head before sliding the shoji across and entering into the main room. She froze when she saw the silver haired man sitting at the dinner table.

"Hey" Kakashi greeted casually.

"Um…hey…what are you doing in my apartment?" Tsuki asked as she crossed the living room area of the main room to get to the counters in the kitchen side of the main room.

Kakashi shrugged and twisted a kunai over in his hand as he re-bandaged the grip. "You were screaming again"

Tsuki flinched in mid reach for the handle of the cabinets "How loud?" She asked, opening the door and grabbing a pot of instant ramen.

"Very" Kakashi replied "Started about 10 minutes ago. I came to see what was wrong and you were still asleep. By the time I sat down you'd stopped"

"Heehee" Tsuki chuckled awkwardly, placing the pot on the counter and pressing the button on the kettle to start boiling the water. "Sorry about that" She said, rubbing her neck and sitting down in the chair beside Kakashi.

"What was it this time?" Tsuki expected to hear annoyance in the Hatake's voice, but all she heard was genuine curiosity and…

"Oh stop that" She said, rolling her eyes "You know my pride can't take your concern"

Kakashi cracked a small smile under his mask before immediately pushing it down. "Was it about you fa-"

"Don't!" Tsuki snapped, pointed a finger at him "Don't say that F word"

Kakashi raised a hand in mock surrender and sighed as a small ring sounded and Tsuki stood, walking over to the kettle "No word from…that man"

Tsuki shook her head and grabbed the handle of the kettle, pouring it into the open ramen cup. "Not one…I keep giving Hokage the letters to pass over to him but I'm getting no reply. I know Hokage knows who he is, so why won't he just tell me?"

Kakashi shrugged "Maybe there's a reason. For all we know he could be dead or a criminal"

"Then if he told me I wouldn't want to know him and I'd stop bothering him about it…" Tsuki sighed and took a pair of chopsticks from the drawer and whispered "Itadakimasu" Before picking it up and sitting down at the table again.

Kakashi put the kunai back into his pouch and stood from the table "Well, I have a mission to get and complete. I'll see you later"

"Bye Kakashi" Tsuki waved as the jōnin walked out the door, closing it behind him. She sighed before twirling her chopsticks in the mess of noodles and scooped up a good size amount before slurping it into her mouth.

* * *

"Shh, it's alright little one" Hokage cooed as he rocked the whiskered baby in his arms. As good as the ANBU were at guarding, they sucked at caring for children, especially crying babies.

"Sir, you have a visitor" Announced the ANBU who had been standing beside the door since he had delivered the baby. "It's a woman"

Hokage nodded. "Let her in"

The ANBU nodded and turned to open the door. He jumped back with his kunai drawn when the door swung violently open, a second crack just under the one that had been made last night.

Sarutobi sighed "Again Tsuki?"

Tsuki cringed "Okay, that time it was an accident!" She protested, eyeing the ANBU who had relaxed slightly and put his kunai away before kicking the door closed behind her and walking towards the desk.

The third shook his head and went back to rocking the baby who was still crying.

Tsuki rolled her eyes "I'll handle it" She held out her arms to take the baby.

Sarutobi tensed. He then remembered that Tsuki had gotten Naruto to sleep the night before and for once, he'd slept the entire night. He nodded and handed her the baby.

"Shh, it's okay Naru, you're alright" She cradled him in her arms, a small smile spreading acroos her face when his crying stopped. Naruto looked up at her with wide blue eyes.

She turned to look at the shocked ANBU "Have you fed him this morning?"

The ANBU looked at her confused "You have to feed babies too?"

Tsuki groaned and shook her head "Idiot, of course you have too…Hokage, do they have any formula milk in the apartment the kid's in?"

The Hokage nodded at the ANBU who disappeared with a puff of smoke, reappearing a moment later with a bottle of the white liquid.

"Thanks" Tsuki took the bottle and tilted it above the baby's mouth. Naruto opened his mouth and eagerly began to drink the milk. "See idiot, he's just hungry" Tsuki smirked at the ANBU who returned it with a scowl.

Sarutobi chuckled at the two "Well, it seems you are good with the boy. Is there any particular reason you came?"

Tsuki smiled down at the baby then looked up to catch the thirds eye "I wanted to ask if you'd given any thought into what I said last night?"

"About the boy being adopted?" Tsuki nodded "Well, I have thought about it in depth. But the same problem arises. Who would adopt him? You yourself have seen how the village reacts to him and-"

"Well obviously it would be someone who doesn't give a damn about what he has inside him" Tsuki continued. "And I can think of three people instantly"

"Really?" Sarutobi's eye brows shot up in surprise "Name them?"

"I only need to name one, and I'm sure she'll take care of him" Tsuki gulped slightly. _Oh boy…_

"Who?"

Tsuki gazed longingly down at Naruto, holding the bottle at an angle to help him drink easier.

"It's me"

There was a shocked silence in the room while the Hokage and the present ANBU digested this.

"You?" The ANBU shouted incredulously.

Tsuki glared at him "Yes me you moron, honestly, I knew you ANBU had muscles but I thought your brain was included in them. Obviously not"

"Tsuki" Sarutobi called to cut through the tension between the two. "Are you seriously considering adopting the boy?"

"Yes Hokage, I am"

"You're not old enough, you're practically a child!" The ANBU shouted.

"Atleast I don't act like one" Tsuki replied calmly before turning back to the Hokage "Hokage-sama, I've looked after myself for nearly my entire life. I understand what adopting him would involve. And let me ask you something, does the village know who Naruto's parents are?"

Sarutobi shook his head "No, it's been kept a secret after they died in the attack" _That's technically true, the less people who know of Naruto's parentage the better._

"Well then how about this. The boy's father died before he was born and he was living with a family friend while the mother was on a mission just after he was born. I can get Iruka and Kakashi to agree to the fake length of time I've been away and no one would even think of arguing with Kakashi. The mother came home early and found the villagers trying to attack her son and so, she stopped them." Tsuki said, she had thought about how she was going to argue for custody all of last night. She had even created the fake story.

Sarutobi nodded "That is a good cover story, but it does not make up for the fact that you are still too young…and even if I was going to consider that I grant you custody of the boy, that would mean that you were 13 years of age when he was born-"

"Are you familiar with the term 'mission babies' Hokage-sama?" Tsuki asked Sarutobi who nodded in response "Well, how about this…I know I go away on a lot of long term missions, heck, I've been on 3 just this year, I live alone so there would be no one around to even have seen me pregnant, I could have been away on a mission during that time and come back just before he was born"

"And who would the father be?"

"Dead" Tsuki answered emotionlessly. "No one would need to know anything about him. Naruto was conceived by accident as a way of gaining information at the start of the mission. My first mission this year lasted 8 and a half months. I came home and he was born a little early, when I was called back for an urgent mission, I left him in the care of a family friend who was killed in the Kyuubi attack a few weeks later."

Sarutobi pursed his bottom lip slightly in thought "It does make a convincing story…however, why would the fourth seal the demon inside him?"

A small smile formed on Tsuki's face as she remembered what she had thought of last night "No one would know. The fourth and his wife both died in the attack, I was on a mission, no one saw the Kyuubi being sealed away and Naruto was the only one present and he's only a baby…no one would be able to give an accurate account on why…except you."

The Third scanned Tsuki with his intense gaze, searching for any uneasiness with her going ahead of this plan. Her posture was straight and sure, she was entirely confident in this.

He sighed "Tsuki…are you sure you're ready for this? You do understand that this will mean no more long term missions for the next few years if you were to take this boy?"

"I'm positive sir. I'm even willing to go to the hassle of baby proofing my apartment. And with all the junk in my apartment you know how much hassle that will be" Tsuki laughed.

Even Sarutobi chuckled at that. He remained silent for a few moments before nodding "Alright then"

Tsuki's face stretched in surprise "S-seriously?" _Woah, I'd expected it to be harder than that_

The Hokage nodded once again "Your records show that you are very responsible, you also have experience in babysitting after those demon twins who live next door to you"

Tsuki laughed at that, gladly releasing some of the tension she was feeling on her shoulders.

Sarutobi smiled "If you're willing to go through with this, I can have the birth certificate ready by tomorrow"

Tsuki laughed happily and looked down at Naruto "Did you hear that little guy? I'm your new momma"

Then the reality settled over her.

_I'm a mom….oh sh*t._


End file.
